Dark Knights
by Taken-IT-Easy
Summary: Harry begins his summer with something a little different. He Encounters Vampires, Warewolves, and other monsters at his home for the summer. Enjoy and please review TakenItEasy. Romance in later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own harry potter so don't sue.**

**I'm still doing my other stories so don't worry i just thought this would be pretty cool so i'm giving it a shot. REVIEW please REVIEW i would really enjoy that.**

**Taken-It-Easy...**

The storm still did not let up as it banged relentlessly against the windows of the Hogwarts express. Harry stared out of the window of the compartment watching the rainfall harder and harder. Every now and then, a flash of lightning would fill the sky leaving an eerie out line of the clouds. Harry turned to the group in his compartment to see each of them doing a different activity to pass the time. Luna and Hermione where comparing magazines while Ron and Neville played exploding snaps with Ginny as the announcer. Harry looked at the Daily Prophet in front of him. There was a picture of a blurred man jumping from building to building wearing a black leather trench coat. He had all black jeans and the shirt under it was black. He wore a black cowboy hat and had a black bandana on his face. The top said they had no clue who he was but he murdered a person named McMinn. The paper dubbed him The Shadow because they could not get a decent enough picture. Harry turned the paper as there was a knock at the door. It slid open and in came in Mrs. McGonagall.

"I need your attention," She said in a hurried voice. She looked at everyone before she took three deep breaths. "We all know that it is unsafe right now. Therefore, your parents have already given permission to stay with some friends of mine this summer. I can't tell you where but you will find out soon enough." And with that she turned on her heal and walked out the door.

"Well this will be an interesting summer," Ron said with a sigh. "Dose this mean we will miss the wedding?"

"Don't know," Harry said as he looked out the window. "But we will be safe I guess."

Harry and the others continued to do their activities until the train came to a sudden halt. They have arrived at the platform. Harry sat and watched everyone get to his or her feet, grab his or her trunks and walk out of the door. Harry was the only one left besides Luna who was still trying to get her trunk out of the door. Harry felt pity for her and rose to his feet.

"Here let me help," Harry said as he picked up the other end and helped her out the door. She smiled and thanked him. Harry smiled back and followed her out carrying his trunk and Hedwig. They made it out of the train and they where meet by McGonagall. She was standing by a tall man middle-aged man with an unshaven face. He was wearing all black with a black trench coat that touched the ground. The man raised his hand, which had a black leather glove on it, and he placed his black cowboy hat on his head and stared at them all.

"This is David," McGonagall said gesturing to the tall man. "He is in an elite group of wizards and hit wizards known as the Dark Knights. He will be watching over you guys this summer. So behave and we won't have any problems."

"Sir is this you?" Hermione said as she held up the picture in the Daly Prophet. The man looked at the picture and shook his head side to side.

"No," He said in a deep voice. "That is my son. You will meet him once we arrive at my village."

"No more questions," McGonagall said as David held out an old pen. Everyone touched it.

"I will hopefully see you next year," McGonagall said before Harry felt tug behind the navel and he was dragged off. Harry landed in the middle of a small town. The town had shops opened on either side of the street. The town was very full of people shopping and trading. Harry saw that everyone had either blue robes or white robes.

"Why do they only where blue or white," Ron asked.

"Blue is apprentice and working class. White is the higher class. You guys will where what I wear because we are protectors our guardians." David said as they made their way threw the town. He stopped in front of a large building that was about six stories high. It had large windows that reflected like mirrors in the sun light. The building was made of solid rock and wood with large oak doors. David walked forward, opened the doors, and led them inside. The inside it was dimly lit by torches and candles. David turned to the group.

"This is my home," He said. "It also serves as the home to the other Dark Knights so get close to one another you will be rooming with each other. I'll show you to your room."

"We're all rooming together?" Harry asked. David nodded.

"We will start training tomorrow," David started.

"Wait what training?" Ron said butting in. David turned to them with a confused look.

"You mean you don't know why you're here?" David asked.

"No," Harry said. "McGonagall said it was so were protected."

"Yes you will be protected," David said. "But we've been attacked by more death eaters than any place in the world. You will have to be trained if you want to survive."

"What do you mean," Hermione said. "You've all have been attacked by more Death Eaters."

"Not just Death Eaters but also Werewolves, Vampires, and the undead," David said. "We have to fight them all off. Once there was a giant. He killed twelve of my knights."

"Why would McGonagall send us here then if she wanted us to be protected?" Ginny said.

"Because the best defense is a better offense," Said a voice at the end of the hall. Harry looked over and saw a girl leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She was wearing all black. She had skin tight jeans and a smaller trench coat that was more to her figure. She had long sleek blonde hair that touched the bottom of her back. Her icy blue eyes scanned over the small group. She had a small smile as she saw Neville and Ron goggling over her.

"This is Kate," David said. "She is one of my Knights, one of my best. Is my son back yet?"

"No," Kate said with a bit of anger. "He's going to be late again."

"Don't worry," David said to her. "He always makes it up some how doesn't he?" Kate smile slyly and nodded. She turned and walked the other way out.

"Now where were we," David asked as he looked around. "Oh yeah, rooms." This way." David said as he led them up a staircase. He stopped at the first floor and opened the door to his left.

"This is where you guys will stay," He said as they walked in. the room was small but had three huge beds that took up most of the space. Harry walked in and placed his trunk in the closet.

"You won't need any of those clothes," David said. "Just see which ones fit you guys in the closet. Girl clothes on the left Men's are on the right. Come back down stairs once you've changed for some dinner."

"Well," Harry said as he looked around the room. "I call this bed all to my self." He said with a small smile as he jumped on the first bed.

"No you don't," Ron said as he pushed him off and climbed on it. "This is min…." Ron started but was pushed off by Neville who climbed on it.

"Boy's," Hermione said. All of them stopped wrestling and looked at her. "We need to get dressed and meet them down stairs. You guys better change first."

"Right," Harry said as he pushed Ron to the ground and ran into the closet followed by Neville and Ron. They looked at their left. There was an assortment of different trench coats and jeans. Harry grabbed some black jeans that where ripped above both knees and a black shirt. He grabbed a belt off of the rack and wrapped it across the jeans. He put on the some black work boots and tied them up. He reached up and grabbed a trench coat that was a glossy black and put it on. He felt it move a bit after he put it on and it adjusted itself to Harry's body and length as it stopped about an inch above the ground. He put on some gloves and walked out with Ron and Neville following in his wake. Ron was the same as Harry but Ron's trench coat was more worn. Neville had a cowboy hat and looked the same as Harry.

"Wow," Ginny said as they came out. "You guys look good,"

"Thanks," Ron said sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes as she and the girls walked in side the closet. After about an hour the girls came out each looking like Kate did when they meet her in the hallway.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked as she spun around. Ron almost fainted.

"I guess we should leave now," Harry said as he made his way to the door. They walked down stairs and into the entrance hall.

"Well its night out," Hermione said as she looked out the window of the big door. "And it's going to rain," she said as there was a crack of lighting and the sound of rain started to fall.

"There you guys are," David said from behind them. "Come on we have dinner ready,"

Harry and the others followed David to a giant room where there was a circular table. It was empty but people where standing around the table. When David everyone stopped talking and stood at attention.

"You may sit in those six seats," David pointed across the table to an empty section of seats. Harry and the others followed and stood behind their chairs.

"Don't sit yet," Harry heard a whisper as he was about to sit. It was Kate. "We sit when everyone is here, and of course Ty isn't here."

"Who's Ty?" Harry asked. Kate turned to him and smiled.

"He's Sir David's son," Kate said. The door opened and in came a rain soaked man around Harry's age. He was the one in the picture. He had medium blond hair that was hidden under his cowboy hat. He pulled down his bandana and smiled to everyone. He walked over to where Kate stood and smiled at her. Everyone sat down as the food appeared just like in Hogwarts.

"Hmmm," Kate said "Right on time." She said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry that I ran a bit late but I couldn't help it," Ty said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry," Harry said. "Harry Potter."

"So where having an inauguration tonight?" Ty asked Kate who nodded.

"Oh," Ty said as David stood up.

"Tonight we have a very special event," He started. "That is the Knighting of Six new knights. I ask each of you to stand up and walk over here."

Harry and the others stood up and walked over to David. A man came over with a pillow that had a sword on it. David grabbed the sword and stood in front of Harry.

"Do you pledge your life, you soul, and you body to the Order of the Dark Knights?" David asked.

"Yes," Harry said. David tapped Harry on his right shoulder then his left.

"Arise Sir Harry Potter." David said as Harry stood up. Harry felt something different inside of him. The feelings of purpose, strength, and power surged threw him. He felt invisible. Harry watched each of his friends be knighted. He could tell that they felt the same way.

"Now that you guys are all knights you will need these," David said as six other knights stood up and wrapped bandanas around each off their mouths and tip of their noses. They sealed the knot with a spell and sat back down. Harry looked left and saw Ron's bandana. It had the all-seeing eye stitched on it.

"You will also need these," He handed them rings of solid gold with a red ruby in it. The ruby had a symbol cut into it that looked like a horse running.

"WE NEED HELP!" some one screamed from the entrance hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is some action so i would like to have some reviews please.**

**Taken-It-Easy...**

"Knight's," David said as he turned to them. "Lets go!" David said as he pulled out his wand and walked out the door. Harry and the others followed.

"Stay close to us we wont let anything happen your first night here," Kate said from behind them.

"Alright," Harry said as he let her and Ty lead the way out. Once outside they heard screams and yells from all over the town. Harry saw some knights fighting off what looked like an old man. The man had long teeth and his jaw was three times the size of a normal humans. The old man's hands had long black claws that cut threw one Knights chest. The knight fell to the floor as the other one shot a spell that looked like a beam of silver. The old man roared a loud screech and white wings sprouted from his shoulders. With one jump he was already flying over the buildings looking down at them. He turned towards the Harry and the others. The man swooped down on them and slashed with his claws.

"Vampires…" Ty said, "Shit he's coming back." Ty said as the vampire turned and started to fly back down. Harry shot a stunning curse at it. The curse bounced off the vampire and hit a building. The vampire laughed aloud at the attempt. Ty shot a spell that hit the Vampire square in the chest causing it to fly backwards a good twenty yards. The vampire took off towards the group and started its decent.

"Only one curse works on vampires," Hermione said as the vampire landed in front of them with a wide grin showing off all of his teeth. Kate shot a spell over Harry's shoulder and hit the vampire. The spell held the vampire in place as it struggled against it's own body.

Ty shot a blinding silver spell at the vampire that went threw the chest of the vampire. The vampire looked down at the hole and back at the group; it fell backwards and disappeared into ash.

"It's a wand motion like this," Ty said as he showed a sharp jab and flick. "Just think it about the making it work first ok."

"There are more down here," Kate said. "We should split up."

"Right I'll take you three," Ty said as he pointed to Harry, Luna, and Neville. "The rest can go with Kate, be careful." Ty said before he started to run down the street towards the south end of the town. Harry and the other's followed, Ty stopped and looked around a small shop.

"There are two. Their busy feasting so will catch them by surprise," Ty said as he looked over at them. He took out a small packet of white dust.

"What's that?" Luna asked. Ty took the packet and threw it in the air over the alleyway. He shot it with a reducto curse, which caused the powder to spread, threw the air.

"Garlic powder," Ty said. "Now they can't fly away." Ty said as he walked around the corner. Harry followed and saw the two vampires standing over a mans torn body. They turned to them with their jaws open. Harry did the sharp stab and flick. The end of his wand vibrated and shot the same spell that Ty did early. It hit the shoulder of one of the Vampires.

"Aim for the chest," Ty said as he plastered the other vampire with a series of spells. The vampire fell to the ground turning to ash on the way down. Harry tried again along with Neville who shot at the same time. The two spells mixed and became a huge beam that struck the other vampire's whole chest. The vampire turned to ash and blew away in the wind.

"Nice," Ty said. Ty walked op to the man that the vampires where feasting on. He set it on fire. "So he won't become one." Ty said as he walked back. Ty walked back out into the street to see the rest of the Knights in the middle of the street. They where surrounding a rather large vampire. The Vampire was about the size of Haggard and had the same extend jaw and wings. The vampire was fighting off the knights with ease.

"That's a bull vampire," Ty said as they approached the Vampire. "Stay here ok," Ty said as he pulled up his bandana over the half of his face and secured his cowboy hat. He walked out in front of the vampire.

"Harry behind us," Neville said as about ten vampires started to run towards them.

"Right," Harry said as he stepped forward and shot the spell at them. It hit one of them and caused the rest to stop and stare at the dead vampire. Wings sprouted from their backs and they took off towards the air. Luna shot another curse which hit one in his wings and caused him to fly threw a building and coming out the other side with stakes of wood stuck threw his body. It fell to the ground and turned to ash. Harry looked left and saw a vampire coming from behind Luna.

"Watch out," Harry said as he jumped across to grab Luna. He brought her to the ground and fired a spell that hit the vampire in its back turning it to dust.

"I guess I should thank you," Luna said as she looked down at him. Harry smiled.

"Don't think this is the right time," Harry said with a smile. "Maybe latter." Harry said as she got up off him. Harry and Luna stared at each other for a second. Harry looked away and blushed felling the heat of Luna's eyes on him he didn't dare look back.

"Guys their flying away," Neville said over the uncomfortable silence. Harry looked over and saw the rest of the vampires flying away. Harry heard a loud explosion to his left. He looked and saw the bull Vampire thrashing about as Ty was on his back shooting spells into the back of his head. Harry, Luna, and Neville watched as the vampire fell to his knees. The vampire fell forward and hit the ground with a smack. The body combusted and turned to ash with Ty still on the Vampires back. The ash flew up threw the air and circled around Ty as he looked up at the other knights. They all cheered for him as he walked over to Harry and the others.

"Have you seen Kate yet," Ty asked looking at them. They shook their heads and Ty looked down at his feet. "Ok,"

"What do we do now?" Neville asked. Ty looked back up.

"We go back to the guild," Ty said. "There we wait to hear the death reports and such. Then we will enjoy dinner and hopefully go threw the night with little trouble. This is a slow night by the way."

"What do you mean slow," Harry asked. "You mean you get attacked by Vampires all the time."

"Well vampires are pretty bad it's the zombies that you have to watch out for," Ty said as they started their way down to the guild.

"What about the others?" Neville asked stepping forward. Ty put up a hand.

"We report back to the guild," Ty said sternly. "IF any one is missing then we send out a search party. If they are still missing then they are presumed dead." Ty finished. Harry and the others followed him silently back to the guild. Harry and the others walked in to see David was standing in the middle of the room counting his knights. Ty walked up beside Harry.

"We're running low on knights and I think that the vampires know it," Ty said as he looked around. "That's the third bull Vampire I had to take out this week. To see a bull vampire is about one in a hundred."

"Harry," Ron shouted across the hall. Harry and the others walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"You guys made it all right?" Harry asked looking over each of them.

"We where ambushed but we made out ok," Hermione said. "Kate had to check with David. I think she was looking for you Ty." Hermione said to Ty as he smiled down at her.

"She worries too much," Ty said as a mess of blonde hair engulfed Ty in a huge hug.

"You took on another bull vampire without help," She said aloud after she let go of him. "You could of died!"

"I didn't so everything is alright," Ty said as he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. Ty and Kate went into the kitchen with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry," Neville said. "Don't you need to talk to Luna?" Neville asked with a small smirk. Harry looked at him astonished. He turned around the other way and came face to face with Luna.

"I believe it was I who had to talk to you," Luna said dreamily. Harry felt a small blush creep up his neck. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him. She moved closer to him. Harry took a step closer for some reason. Luna grinned as she started to move her face closer.

"Harry," a voice said from behind them. "You're ok." The voice was Ginny's.

"Maybe latter," Luna whispered as she played it off by walking by him to talk to Neville. Harry sighed and turned to see Ginny standing behind him smiling from ear to ear.

"Yup," Harry said a bit agitated. "You made it pretty well yourself too."

"Yeah," Ginny said as she eyed Luna and Neville talking across the room. "They're really clicking aren't they?" Harry coughed twice and looked at Ginny with bewilderment.

"What do you mean their really clicking?" Harry asked. Ginny chuckled and turned to Harry.

"Oh," Ginny said. "I'm hooking them up so everyone has their special someone, you know," Ginny said looking at him awkwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone come to the center room please," David's voice filled the room. Harry and the others walked into the middle of the room. Harry looked left and saw Ginny smiling broadly and to his right was Luna. She was looked up at Harry and gave him the smallest of smiles before looking back forward. Harry looked forward and smiled.

"We lost," David said with a pause. "We lost good knights tonight. We must celebrate in their honor," David finished as he held up his fist. A roar of the other knights followed it as they too raised their fist in the air.

Harry and the others walked back to their rooms. As they entered, they noticed that there was another bed moved in.

"We are going to be in this room also," Kate said as they entered.

"Wait," Hermione said as she turned on Ty. "Some call you a murder and others call you a knight. What is it?"

"A bit of both really," Ty said as he passed her and walked over to Kate.

"What dose that mean," Neville asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Ty said with a small smile. He took off his coat and threw it on the table next to the first bed. "I'm going to bed I'll see you guys in the morning." Harry and the others followed his lead and fell asleep.

Harry awoke abruptly due to a loud horn that filled the town. Harry looked around and saw Ty and Kate dash out the door their coats sweeping behind them. Harry saw Ron looking at him with wide eyes.

"Come on we need to get ready," Harry said as the group started to get ready. They walked out of the room and made their way down to the main entrance hall. Harry saw Ty and Kate waiting for them.

"Come on," Kate said as she walked out of the door.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she moved closer to Ron.

"Sun Valley was attacked and there retreating here," Ty said as they walked outside. There was a huge army marching threw the city. Harry noticed some of them were on Hippogriffs and others where on Griffons. All of the soldiers where wearing white robes with yellow symbols of the sun on their chest. Each of them where equipped with bows and arrows. There was a huge man with a gray beard riding a giant griffon. The man had a golden crown on his head and a staff that resembled a sun in his right hand. He looked over everyone in the city and stopped his army.

"It's been a while David," The man said sternly as he jumped down from his griffon. David walked forward.

"That it has," He said with somewhat disgust. The man walked from the griffon to David.

"I wouldn't be here if I couldn't help it," He said quietly. David put up a hand to stop him.

"How many?" David asked. The man looked up with darken eyes.

"The enemy moves with thousands, hundreds of thousands," He said in a shaky voice. "They move with the forest. They change into forms we have never seen. Very dark, very dark indeed. This will be the final battle for everyone that is fighting against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Jon," David said sternly. "You are welcome for as long as you want. My knights will offer you boarding to yours and we will fight these beasts together."

"Thank you," Jon said as he turned to his army and motioned them to unpack. Jon walked back to David when a person road up behind him.

"Father," The person called from behind Jon. Jon turned around.

"Yes Sara." Jon said as he turned around. Sara looked down at the group and smiled. She had long sleek black hair that was pulled up into a tight ponytail. She had violet eyes and her skin was a touch tan. She got off her hippogriff and walked up to her father. Harry noticed that she was about the same height as Luna. She was really filled out but she could not be older than Ginny or Luna.

"Are these the knights you told stories about when I was younger?" Sara asked. Her father nodded.

"Yes," Jon said. "That's not all, this is your Uncle." Jon said pointing to David who smiled down at Sara. Her eyes lit up as she looked from David to Jon.

"I haven't seen you since you where a baby," David said as he looked down at her. Sara smiled and looked at Harry and the others. her eyes fell on Harry where she saw the scar.

"Harry," She said. "Harry Potter." Harry nodded.

"Yes," Harry said. "And these are my friends. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and," Harry said as he looked around. "Where's Neville?"

"What do you mean?" David said as he turned to the group and looked like he was counting. There was a loud roar down the street. Harry looked down and saw Neville running towards a burning part of the town. "KNIGHTS, LET'S ROLL."

David and the others raised up their bandanas and ran down the street. Jon and his army followed. Harry and the others split up from the other knights to find Neville. They ran down the road and turned the corner where the town was being destroyed. There where about twenty giant trolls rampaging around the city. One of them picked up a man in blue robes bit him in half. The troll turned to Harry and his group. The troll let out a loud roar throwing pieces of flesh everywhere.

"Not a good idea," Hermione said as she took another step back. Harry shot a spell at the troll. It did nothing but bounce off and hit a building.

"Hermione what spell can we use?" Ron yelled as another troll ran threw a building behind them. He raised his club and charged at the group, as did the first one.

"I don't know," Hermione said. Harry looked left and saw a small alleyway.

"THIS WAY!" Harry yelled as the trolls where feet away. They dashed down the alleyway. The trolls hit each other and fell back. They turned and crashed threw the alleyway. Harry kept running and every once and a while would look back to see the trolls still chasing them. Harry came to the end of the alleyway, which was a dead end. He looked back and saw the trolls about fifty yards away and closing in.

"This is it," Ginny said as she looked around frantically. Luna looked back at Harry with her dreamy structure gone. He could not bare to look at her in that state. Harry turned and looked at the trolls now only a mere thirty yards away. He shot every spell he knew at them. He even tried to fling rocks or other debris at their heads. Nothing stopped them.

"HARRY," He heard a voice yell. He looked up and saw Neville. He looked like he broke his nose and had a cut behind his left ear. He was holding his left arm with his wand hand and his robes where torn. He smiled down at them. He jumped down from the top of the building and landed with a dull thud in front of Harry. Harry looked back up at the building, it was five stories high, Harry looked back at Neville who was getting to his feet slowly.

"NEVILLE ARE YOU CRAZY," Harry yelled at him as Neville stood up and brushed off his over coat.

"No," He said with a smile. He raised his wand and said, "Spariviltaon." The spell shot a purple light from his wand and hit the troll in the chest. It went threw and hit the second one too. Both trolls where only ten yards away and they fell back with huge gapping holes in their chests. Harry looked at Neville astonished.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. "And where is Neville?" Harry asked with a small smile. Neville looked back at him.

"That's the last of them," Neville said as he dropped to his knees. Harry looked down at the end of the alleyway and saw David and Jon with all of the knights cheering. David and Jon walked in and smiled at the group.

"Who did that spell?" Jon asked looking at Harry. "You did it didn't you." Harry shock his head and pointed to Neville.

"All him," Harry said as he picked up Neville by the arms and walked him to out of the alleyway. Ty and Kate walked up to them and helped Harry as Neville lost his balance.

"Why don't we just rest here," Ty said as he and Harry laid Neville against the trolls massive head. Neville looked up at Harry and the others.

"What?" Neville asked at everyone staring at him.

"Where did you learn to jump off buildings, fight and do massive spells like that?" Hermione said pretty much everyone's questions.

"Oh and how did you get hurt?" Ty asked.

"Well I saw smoke," Neville started as Jon and his daughter walked over to listen. "And where there's smoke there fire. I didn't think it was an attack I just thought that it was a fire and they might have need some help." Neville said looking around. "I showed up and there where about twenty trolls, and they started to spilt up and take command from this huge troll. He went away from the other trolls but I could not let him get away. I looked back and saw you guys coming so I went down to find him. Once I did, we fought and he hit me with his club twice. These clothes absorbed most of the blow but I still felt it I think I might of broke something in my chest. Anyway, I remembered that spell from a book I read. It is said that it should have been an unforgivable, but the ministry never got to do the trial. I tried it on the troll it shot right threw him. I turned and saw the rest of the trolls coming after me. One hit me so hard I flew on top of one of the buildings. I got back up and shot the same spell another eighteen times. I heard another grunt and looked down and saw an alleyway with you guys in it. The rest is self-explanatory." Neville finished and looked up at the group.

"Shit," Ty said as he looked down at Neville. "Twenty adult trolls and one King troll."

"That's close to your record Ty I'd watch out," David said with a smile. Ty nodded.

"He could have my back any day," Ty said. Harry looked over and saw Sara bending down healing Neville's nose.

"Who are you?" Neville asked after she healed his nose. She smiled at him and healed his arm.

"I'm Sara," She said softly with a small blush. She put her wand away behind her right ear and walked back to her father who was glaring at her.

"Time to go," David said quickly and walked back to the guild. Once back at the guild Harry and the others dropped Neville in a makeshift hospital wing. A nurse shooed them out of the area.

"I'll be out in a bit," Neville said as the nurse rounded on him. Harry nodded and walked into the dinning room. Ty and Kate where talking to Sara who was next to her father who glared at Harry and the others.

"Harry," Ty called them over. Harry and the others sat by Ty and Kate.

"How's Neville," Kate asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know," Harry said. "He seemed fine." Just then Neville walked threw the door with one of the nurses hot on his tale.

"Tell this crazy lady I'm ok," Neville said as he approached the table. The nurse was screaming in a foreign language with a tone that sound like Neville wasn't allowed out of the hospital. Kate stood up and pulled the nurse aside. After a quick talk, the nurse walked back to the hospital.

"She says you didn't get enough rest," Kate said. Neville sighed.

"I don't need anymore rest," Neville said as he sat down next to Luna on the far end of the table. Harry looked up to see Jon glaring down there group of teens. David walked in and the atmosphere changed completely. he walked over to his seat and sat down looking down at a large scroll of paper. He looked up at his knights.

"We are going to need to start a new group of knights," David said looking around at everyone. "These knights will be the called Shadow Foxes. They will be doing spy work and assignations. I have hand picked twenty people from both the knights and the Sun Army to go into this program. Only ten will be allowed to join. When I call your names, will you please stand and walk to the front of the room. Ty, Kate, Sara, Merlin, Jacob, Kyle, Lance, Neil, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Ronald, Hermione, Jessie, Cal, Ben, Tyrone, Ricky, Ethan, and Bobby." Harry looked over and saw Neville look down at his plate. Harry and the others followed David out of the room. David turned to them and raised his wand. At once, each of their coats turned into dark robes. They each had black traveling cloaks that draped to the floor that had an engraving of a fox on the back.

"Now that we have that sorted out," David said. "You are going to go threw a rigorous training maze. It will test you mind, teamwork ability, and most importantly you skill. You will start in fifteen minutes."

David finished and he walked dinning room. he came back out with Neville and two others that where part of the sun army. He talked to them in whispers and then he did the same wand movement and changed their clothes too. They Neville's clothes just changed colors too a deep blue with a silver dragon on the back. It seemed to move as Harry stood there looking at it. He talked to them and sent them out side.

"Now," David said. "Shall we," David said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**All right this is a little boring i know but it next chapter i promise will be a lot better. The more reviews i get the quicker i will finish it. Jk but really review i would like to know how you guys feel about this story.**

**Thanks,**

**_Taken-IT-Easy_**

* * *

"This is it," David said as they approached the beginning of the maze. Harry looked at the giant maze with tall stone walls and mettle bars on the top. "You will have two hours to get to the middle. I'll meet you there. For those who fall behind leave them. Good luck."

Harry walked into the maze with the others following him. It was a long dark tunnel with small white lights on the wall. Harry noticed different exits that they could take form the long tunnel but he didn't turn. The two men from sun army walked into one of the exits with the others leaving Harry, Luna, Sara, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Ty and Kate. They all shrugged and turned down a tunnel that had gold lighting. Harry heard a crack behind them and turned with his wand drawn.

"Something wrong," Ron asked as he looked back. Ron turned pale as the object approached.

"Ron you might want to back up a little bit," Harry said calmly as a long Harry leg reached forward followed by seven more. "Now would be a good time."

The giant spider raised itself to its full height and opened his fags. Harry shot a reducto curse at it. The spider dogged it and charged forward towards the group.

"Down," Harry said as the spider tried to jump on one of them. It just happened to be Ron. "RON. Stay calm."

The spider went to bite Ron but he rolled to his side just in time. He raised his wand and shot a leg locker curse in the spiders eyes. the spider shivered for a moment and fell over still twitching. Harry shot a reducto curse at it's head. The spider's legs rolled inward and the spider died.

"Ron you ok," Hermione said as she rushed over. He nodded and kicked to corpse of the spider. It moved and he jumped back causing the others to laugh.

"Not funny," Ron said. "I almost died."

"He's right," Ty said. "This maze will take a life so we must bring are A game."

"Well lets press on," Hermione said as she continued to walk down the hallway. After what seemed like hours of walking they came to an opening. They were at the top of a hill. The maze continued all the way down into the valley where there was a huge golden light. Harry noticed that the others where already in the maze of high hedges from the sounds.

"We have to hurry," Harry said as he looked down at the maze. He saw a perfect path that looked promising and took it. They ran down the hill into the hedge maze. After a good fifteen minutes of running the girls made them stop.

"We have to stop all of this running," Ginny said as she heaved for air. "Its not good for you."

"We can walk the rest of the way," Harry said as the continued to walk. The turned left and saw the giant center of the maze. Harry went to step forward but as soon as he put his foot down the ground began to shake and the hedges became alive. Sprouting animals form the leaves that leapt towards Harry and the others. Harry shot one of the animal thingy with a fire curse which caused it to fall to the ground as ash.

"Use fire curses on these guys," Harry said as one jumped into his abdomen causing him to lose his breath. Harry looked up and saw not the small animals but a huge bear like creature charging towards them. Fangs bared as he roared and stood up in front of Harry. The bear swiped at Harry causing him to fall back wards. He shot a stunning spell but it did nothing.

Ty, Sara, and Kate all tried different curses that were to no avail. Ron and Hermione where too busy providing cover for Ginny who was setting fire to the small animals. Harry looked up at the great creature as he raised his right paw. Harry's mind was telling him to run or something but his body wasn't working. There was a bright flash as the bear's claw came plummeting towards his head. Harry closed his eyes and opened them to see the bear stumble back and roar. His right paw was gone and purple blood was springing from the open wound.

"That should help you guys out a bit," A voice said from behind. Harry turned to see Neville with his wand in the up right posture. "You guys better hurry I just saw the other group, there not that far away."

"Right," Harry said as he looked back at the bear that was limping around the path. Harry shot it from behind with a powerful stunning curse the bear groaned as it fell to the ground.

"Lets go," Ty screamed back as the hedges started to close from behind them. Harry took off towards the center. The hedges opened up and Harry saw the group come out the other side. They looked at each other and then to the center where there was a huge golden sword on a mantle. Harry and the other man started to run towards it. the man started to shoot stunning curses at Harry as they both approached the middle.

Harry dogged them and felt something fly by his head. The other man stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the ground. Harry reached forward and grabbed the sword. He raised it in the air to his small group who all cheered. There was a small pop and David was behind him smiling broadly.

"Well done," he said. "Now that your group was first, you guys are the winners. You guys are the Shadow Foxes."

"What was Neville doing in the maze," Hermione asked as David. He turned to her and smiled.

"He is your guys Guardian," David said as he made a portkey out of the sword. They all touched it and arrived back at the Dinning room. all of the knights where there waiting. David nodded to them all sat back down.

"What do you mean guardian?" Sara asked.

"On missions," David said. "Even spy's have guardians. Now Neville should be here anytime soon so lets start the briefing now and you guys can fill him in. We have a huge army heading towards us as you are all ready aware. We need to find out the what were up against. You guys will leave here on hippogriffs and drop in over blue lake. Once there you guys will sneak in and document what you see. Such as taking back weapons, heads of the enemy, ect. After that you will go north with your guardian. Once you've reached crystal peak you will be meet by your hippogriffs and you will come back. Easy as pie."

"So what do you mean by drop in," Ron asked. Ty and Kate both laughed at this question.

"You'll find out," David said with a small grin. "Now you guys will go and pick up your equipment from Ken. Once your done it should be dark enough."

Neville walked into the room with messed up hair and a small cut on his check. Harry and the others filled him in and they all walked out towards the cellar. At the bottom of the stairs was an iron door with about twenty locks.

"YO," Ty yelled as he banged on the iron door. "IT'S US KEN."

"How do I know," A voice inside yelled back.

"You still sleep with a teddy bear at night," Ty said. The door swung opened and there stood a man in a white coat. He had greasy hair that was pushed over a large bald spot in the middle of his head. His glasses were pushed a down the bridge of his nose and he stared at Ty.

"IT'S a hippo and his name is pinky," Ken said as he turned and walked inside. "Now you guys need your box of goodies I suppose."

"Yes," Ty said as Ken walked towards a huge locker. He opened it with his wand and out popped a huge table with seven black bags and one blue one.

"You have the usual," Ken said as he took one bag and pulled out what looked like small plate. "Universal flyer, Sensors, Garlic spray, a portkey, new wand tips for different people you know, some potions, and last but not least my new night vision glasses." Ken said as he held up a pair of dark black sunglasses. He put everything in the bag and slid it over to Ty.

"In the blue bag you'll find the same with some nicer wand tips and some bomb potions that might help," Ken said. "Now Kate when are you going to ditch that guy and come…help me with my experiments." Ken said with a grin and slid his hair over with one hand. Kate rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and left.

"Come on," Ty said as they followed her out each carrying a bag.

"We have about fifteen minutes before we leave so lets just get everything ready," Sara said as she sat down on one of the steps of the stairs.

"Right," Harry said as he reached down into his bag and started to gear up.

"My glasses are blue too," Neville said as he looked at the blue glasses with copper lens. "Bad ass."

"You guys ready," David asked from behind them. Harry turned to him and nodded and put on his glasses and walked out the door.


End file.
